


Did you forget to take your meds?

by DrunkWithOneCoffee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkWithOneCoffee/pseuds/DrunkWithOneCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клиника для душевно больных, детское отделение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you forget to take your meds?

**Author's Note:**

> писалось под Placebo - Meds, Placebo - Plasticine

Гамзи идет по коридору. Останавливается перед знакомой дверью и стучит. Слышит привычное «Войдите» и входит.  
\- Здравствуй, Гамзи, - говорит Роуз. – Ты не забыл принять лекарство?   
\- Нет, мисс, - отвечает Гамзи и проходит к креслу.   
\- Прекрасно, - Роуз берет с полки нужную папку и доброжелательно улыбается. – Начнем сеанс.

Гамзи идет по коридору. У него за щекой леденец, который ему вручили за то, что он был хорошим мальчиком и проглотил таблетку. Очень противную таблетку, которую нужно принимать каждый день, иначе может случиться что-то плохое. «Что плохое?» - как-то поинтересовался Гамзи. «Очень, очень плохое,» - беззаботно ответила сестра Джейд, а санитар добавил: «Как минимум – тебя накажут.» Гамзи не хочет, чтобы его наказали, и, в то же время, он хочет леденец. Поэтому он послушно пьет противную горькую таблетку и получает свое вкусное вознаграждение.   
\- Ты не забыл принять лекарство, Гамзи?  
\- Нет, мисс.

Гамзи идет по коридору. Ему немного стыдно. Он честно проглотил сегодняшнюю порцию лекарства, но вскоре после этого его вывернуло в туалете. Гамзи – хороший мальчик и не хочет, чтобы его наказывали. Но он также не хочет и дважды за день пить горькое лекарство, а потому никому не говорит, что большая часть таблетки уплыла в раковину. 

Гамзи идет по коридору. У него раскалывается голова. Всю ночь какой-то голос шептал у него над ухом, не давая уснуть. «Не забывай, кто ты на самом деле,» - шептал голос. «Они хотят переделать тебя. Они хотят командовать тобой. Они хотят сделать из тебя тупую марионетку. Не позволяй им этого. Не забывай, кто ты на самом деле. Не пей таблетку.»   
Взволнованная сестра Джейд интересуется, все ли в порядке, и Гамзи отвечает, что всю ночь у него болел живот. Девушка настоятельно советует ему обратиться в медпункт и дает новую таблетку. Едва оказавшись в коридоре, Гамзи идет в туалет и вызывает рвоту.  
\- Ты не забыл принять лекарство, Гамзи?  
\- Нет, мисс.

Гамзи идет по коридору. Сегодня он спал и видел сон. Что-то смутное и расплывчатое, отдаленно знакомое, но еще не узнаваемое. «Не пей таблетку,» - говорил голос, когда он проснулся. «Возможно, тогда я пойму, что я видел,» - предполагает Гамзи.  
Во время раздачи лекарств, когда Гамзи уже получил свою порцию, за его спиной раздается грохот. Мальчишка, которого Гамзи подговорил, испуганно разевает рот и мычит над перевернутым столиком и разбитой вазой.  
\- Всем стоять на месте! – сердито командует санитар и идет звать уборщицу. Пока сестра Джейд провожает его взглядом, Гамзи успевает спрятать таблетку. Потом делает вид, что выпивает ее, и получает свою конфету.   
За обедом Гамзи понимает, что именно происходило в его блядском сне и что он должен сделать дальше. «Не забывай, какой ты на самом деле,» - кричит голос.  
Гамзи идет по коридору. В конце концов, это было несложно. Во время сончаса он просит санитара отвести его в медпункт. Когда из шеи мужчины торчит украденная ручка, он уже не кажется таким солидным и уверенным в себе и суетится как ебучий идиот. Стащить у него оружие не составляет особого труда. Как и ключи. Ключи от всех сраных дверей в этом отделении. По очереди Гамзи заходит в каждую дверь. 

Гамзи идет по коридору. Он убил их. Всех и каждого. Та, что якобы говорила с мертвыми, теперь и правда говорит с ними, если мертвые вообще могут говорить. Тот, что пытался полететь и приземлился в инвалидную коляску, был просто счастлив возможности полететь снова. И еще тот, что прыгал от мысли к мысли и от настроения к настроению. Гамзи всегда бесили его разные глаза. Теперь они не бесят уже никого, их просто нет. Тот мудила, что вспыхивал от любой мелочи и злил персонал, вспыхнул в последний раз и теперь воняет как мешок с дерьмом. Еще одна, что очаровательно и тупо считала себя кошкой. Никому ненужных котят топят в унитазе. И та, которая величественно страдала гемофилией. Как же испуганно она визжала, когда Гамзи вытащил ее на свет, а потом проткнул ее гребаное вампирское сердце. А та, что утверждала, будто дракон научил ее видеть через обоняние и вкус, еще долго дрыгалась на веревке среди своих «казненных» игрушек. И еще другая, что была коварной психопаткой без глаза и руки. Пожалуй, Гамзи даже согласился бы оставить ее своей помощницей, но сучка бросилась на него, едва он вошел. Был еще тот, что физически дорос до долбанного культуриста, а умственно остался в трехлетнем возрасте. Хорошо, что он так дико боялся Гамзи, из-за него могли быть проблемы. А еще тот, что был одержим идеей геноцида и собственной избранности. Увы, в этом мире есть место лишь для одного избранного, и оно уже занято. И та, которая сшила вместе свои ноги и прыгнула в реку с моста. Русалкам не положено говорить, так что язык ей ни к чему. Даже сестра Джейд, которая выскочила в коридор и так забавно пищала. Все они сдохли. Правда, остался кое-кто еще.

Гамзи идет по коридору. Останавливается перед знакомой дверью и стучит. Слышит привычное «Войдите» и входит.  
\- Здравствуй, Гамзи, ты сегодня рано, - говорит Роуз, затем смотрит ему в глаза и настороженно напрягается. – Ты не забыл принять лекарство?  
\- Нет, мисс, - с улыбкой отвечает Гамзи и достает пистолет. – Не забыл. Я больше ничего не собираюсь забывать.  
Гамзи идет по коридору.

…

\- Несчастный ребенок. Что с ним произошло?  
\- Его отец оказался тем маньяком. Держал их с братом в подвале и заставлял смотреть, как он убивает, а потом помогать разделывать тела.   
\- А где же его брат?  
\- Отец убил его, когда ворвалась полиция. Этого не успел.   
\- Не волнуйся, Гамзи, мы поможем тебе забыть этот кошмар.


End file.
